Two Masks
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Red Hood está de visita en Gotham, durante una misión parece encontrar algo más que un criminal, uno se esconde tras la máscara, otro detrás de las cicatrices ¿Qué tanto tienen en común? Jason quiere averiguarlo.
**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- Two Masks -**

Jason se sentía estúpido, muy tonto de haber caído en esa pequeña trampa; había ingresado en el viejo almacén para detener a esos sucios traficantes, cometió un error y se hallaba pagando por eso, pensó que lo primero que harían sería quitarle la máscara— eso es algo que le corresponde al jefe—dijo uno de lso tipos que se creía muy rudo

—Más vale que no lo intentes imbécil o podrías perder la mano—amenazó Red Hood al valentón que se había aproximado para retirarle la máscara.

—¡Que rudo! ¿Quién vendrá en tu ayuda? ¿Los murciélagos? —Estiró su mano mientras sus compañeros de crimen reían—¡Maldición! ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —se quejó el estúpido malhechor mientras veía sangrar su manó que tenía ahora un gran agujero

—Te dijeron que el quitarle la máscara era mi privilegio— el que parecía ser jefe de la banda había aparecido—Red Hood es extraño verte solo por aquí…

—No siempre ando con murciélagos o pajaritos…—dijo algo irónico el joven

—No, pero siempre te acompaña el arquero bocafloja…

—Tuvo reunión de AA—contestó en tono de broma el capturado — pero bueno ¿podemos continuar?

—Ya lo veremos…— el criminal metió su mano en el bolsillo— cara normal te quito la máscara, cara rayada permaneces oculto…por ahora—arrojo la moneda y la hizo caer sobre su mano que estaba visiblemente dañada— cara rayada… a salvo por ahora

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —se quejó el hombre que fue herido momentos atrás, pero sus quejas fueron cayadas por el sonido de una bala que se alojó en su cráneo

—Me gusta tu estilo —dijo Jason a modo de halago, logrando así llamar la atención de su captor principal—en serio…tienes buen estilo, duro pero justo, por eso no pensé que estuvieras tan podrido…

—Cierra la boca idiota—dos caras se acercó amenazador a Jason y lo encañono— el murciélago no te enseñó modales según veo, nadie su burla de mi rostro…

—Me refería a tu conciencia— dijo Jason mientras se removía entre amarres causados por cadenas y sogas—no pensé que fueras de aquellos que trafican con mujeres y niñas inocentes…

—Sabía que estabas algo loco, pero no que fueras un demente…. Aquí solo hay armas y drogas—comentó dos caras confianzudamente

—Batman no me enseño modales pero me enseñó a decir la verdad—Jason le hizo una señal arqueando las cejas— adelante revisa si no me crees

—Jum… sabes meter bien la duda pequeño encapuchado—Dos caras volvió a buscar en su bolsillo, rayada reviso, normal las cajas se quedan como están— arrojó la moneda y los hombres que había contratado tragaron saliva.

—No me jodas — cuando Roy llegó al lugar enfundado en su traje de justiciero y vio el gran número de cadáveres no pudo evitar reclamarle a Jason—dijiste que dejarías unos para mi… —se quejó el pelirrojo

Jason sonreía confianzudo mientras se sobaba las muñecas—a mí no me veas…

—Si claro… y ¿quién se supone que fue el responsable de esta pequeña masacre?

—El que me capturó —Jason no pudo evitar sonreír irónico mientras junto con Roy comenzaba a liberar a las demás chicas que estaban sedadas entre las cajas

—No vuelvas a hacerlo… no de esa forma— Sobre un edificio, en la azotea le había alcanzado el caballero de la noche para reprenderle por la masacre entre la que la policía había encontrado a una serie de mujeres y niñas desaparecidas—no quiero saber de nuevo que estas espantando gente del bajo mundo… no más masacres, no más cabezas en maletas deportivas Red Hood…

—Yo te prometí que no lo haría, pero no puedo hablar por otros Batman…—Jason se cruzó de brazos—por qué ya te dije que yo no hice nada… fue Dos caras

—Se llama Harvey Dent— dijo Batman con algo de mal humor

—¿le llamas por su nombre? —Bruce se puso tenso—Ya veo… hay una historia de culpa en todo esto… ¿También fue un robin?

—Suficiente Red Hood… —Batman se dirigió a la orilla del edificio—te lo advierto si vas a estar en Gotham compórtate…—se arrojó de la cornisa, cuando Jason le vio columpiarse sonrió divertido

—Arsenal — apretó el comunicador en su oreja — investiga lo que puedas sobre Harvey Dent…

Y Roy es muy obediente, le encanta ayudar y por eso es que averiguó todo sobre lo que le pidió su amigo, le dio una carpeta con sus datos como Harvey Dent y el accidente que lo llevo a ser dos caras, entendió por qué Bruce sentía algo de culpa, entendió muchas cosas y notó que Harvey tenía bastante en común con él.

Y se dio cuenta de lo bajo que había caído al comenzar a nombrarlo por su nombre y no por su alias del crimen, entre sus momentos de vigilancia se preguntaba la forma en que pudiera reclutarlo, es decir no estaba de más tener contactos en el bajo mundo— Tienes que estar jugando conmigo—se quejó Roy—pensé que solo seriamos dos…

—No está de más Roy—le contestó Jason mientras observaba con vinculares lo que sucedía en una especie de oficina

—Si claro… — Roy suspiro y dejó colgar sus piernas al sentarse sobre la cornisa— tienes mucho que explicar, por ahí hay algo más… —comenzó a mover sus manos a su alrededor—mis chakras me dicen que hay una conexión por aquí…

—Si... —Jason sacó un gancho de entre las cosas de su cinturón— tu y yo somos amigos— no quería seguir explicándose con Roy, él no lo entendería del todo.

—Cretino… se supone que somos mejores amigos— el arquero arrojó una flecha para colgarse y seguir a su amigo.

Pasaron suficientes noches—¿hasta cuándo estarás por aquí? — le había dicho Batman la noche anterior y es que no era tan común verlo por Gotham tantas semanas seguidas—¿estas tras algo grande?

—Algo así— fue todo lo que le contestó el joven— puedes estar tranquilo no estoy metido en nada turbio, lo prometo… —Jason levantó la mano algo burlon

—Como sea, si tienes ganas pásate por la mansión, todos te extrañan—dijo Batman antes de dejarle parado en medio de la oscuridad

—Qué bonito pensamiento—dijo irónico, antes de sentir como le apuntaban con un arma—¡Ah! Creo que metí la pata

—Más de lo que crees niño bonito—la voz entrecortada y gruesa que sonó a sus espaldas le contestó con bastante ironía— comienzo a extrañar al otro murciélago… ya sabes al grande y oscuro…

—Estaba por aquí hace unos momentos

— Lo se—Dos caras terminó de salir de las sombras —peinsa que no me doy cuenta, todos creen que no me doy cuenta de que me espían…

—AH… ¿¡Ups!? —Red Hood no pudo evitar sonreir confianzudo

—Si…Ups… deja de espiarme niño idiota— Dos caras le acercó más el arma poniéndosela debajo del mentón —no se que carajos quieres de mi…pero no estoy interesado— Jason podía sentir el aliento de Dos caras en su cara—no me obligues a abrirte un agujero… sería una pena agujerar esa linda piel de bebé que tienes

Lo tenía a unos milímetros de distancia, frente a su rostro, no había intentado hacer ningún movimiento brusco, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería "espantarlo" —Vaya… gracias por el halago viniendo de alguien con tus…

—Si dices marcas te mueres…

—Iba decir finos gustos, digo después de todo tu departamento de gánster es hermoso …

—Me gusta tener cosas bonitas…

—A cualquiera supongo…—Jason sintió como la pistola relajaba su aprisionamiento —si sabes que podría librarme de ti en cualquier momento ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo que no se es porque no lo has hecho—dijo irónico dos caras — lo que no se tampoco es como librarme de ti, estoy harto de que me estés espiando por las noches—Jason hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

—Nada en especial… —Jason acercó su rostro al del criminal el cual pareció ponerse nervioso— Me voy—dijo intempestivamente para luego pasarle la lengua por su mejilla lastimada, alterando por completo al criminal que se alejó un paso para luego empezar a dispararle a la oscuridad en la que Jason se había ocultado

—Imbécil…— Harvey se limpió la saliva, aun temblando por el nerviosismo causado por el inesperado contacto humano.

Mas noches, mas días en Gotham y a Roy le daba igual y a Jason le daba tiempo para seguir con sus juegos de espía, le había dado gusto demostrarle a Roy que se equivocaba y que el haber lamido la parte "mala" del rostro de Harvey no había sacado verrugas en su lengua—Ya le llamas Harvey ¿eh? Esto va en serio—Roy se llevó por respuesta un vete al infierno por parte de Jason acompañado de una seña obscena

—¿pensaste en mi oferta? — Red Hood aterrizó en el balcón del chalette que Harvey tenía en un elegante edificio

—No voy a ser tu soplon—Dos caras se paseaba entre luces y sombras por todo el departamento buscando botellas de licor, era bueno que ya no cargara su arma—Cara normal Martini, cara rallada…

—Cerveza…— interrumpió Jason

—Que sea cerveza— la moneda se arrojó al aire y Jason obtuvo su bebida, se sentó con el a beber en la barra en donde las botellas se fueron acumulando, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿ocho? ¿Diez? Ya eran bastantes y les habían hecho subir el color al rostro—¿Por qué te agrado?

—Porque siento que eres como yo…somos producto de los errores de un murciélago…—Jason miraba a Harvey le miraba intrigado, formando en su mente figuras extrañas con las marcas de su rostro, en un momento sintió que había visto un paisaje entre las cicatrices y postulas que habían quedado producto del ácido.

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma —Jason agachó la cabeza ante el comentario de su anfitrión

—¿Te incomoda? — Jason se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiar su rostro del sudor—perdona, fue una pregunta tonta…

—Si me incomoda…— Dent giró el rostro solo para dejar ver el lado liso de su piel, el que cuidaba con gran esmero y que era mucho mejor que la piel de Jason, Red Hood lo sabía por qué un par de noches después de probar el lado malo, le dio una lamida al bueno y le encantó también—me incomoda cuando ven mis cicatrices y ya no les da miedo ni asco…

—¿Puedo? — Jason intentó colocar su mano sobre la mano maltratada por la vida y una jugarreta de un jefe mafioso, Dos caras solo se encogió de hombros.

Recorrió el camino que formaba esa cicatriz enorme, la que atravesaba toda la mano— me encanta como se siente— dijo Jason mientras con las yemas de sus dedos le tocaba levemente y seguía surcos y hacia círculos mientras sentía como el dueño de esa falange comenzaba a temblar, para lo siguiente ya no pidió permiso llevo su temblorosa mano exploradora al rostro de Harvey, este hizo por alejarse, pero acabó cediendo a las caricias curiosas de Jason—me encanta…

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito mocoso de piel perfecta y voz seductora! Ahora le besaba, eran las cervezas O el espiar constante, daba igual tenía entre sus manos a un pupilo de Batman y de haber sabido que besaban tan bien lo hubiera intentado antes, podía sentir su aliento llenó de alcohol y nerviosismo, con dudas y expectación, pero sin temor de tomarle con ambas manos en los dos extremos de su rostro, ni aun las prostitutas que pagaba le tocaban de esa manera, siempre preferían mirar solo el lado bonito y bien cuidado, pero no Red Hood, el parecía disfrutar más del lado escarnecido que lo hacía diferente a los demás—Basta, no tienes que hacerlo…—lo separó de el con un ligero empujón y Jason se descolocó un momento—no necesitas intentar convencerme de nada de esta forma…

—No estoy tratando de hacer nada… y sé que no tengo que hacerlo… —Jason volvió al ataque esta ve deshaciéndose del saco de dos colores que Harvey llevaba encima, le beso de nuevo y llevó su mano a los pantalones de Harvey.

—¿Qué carajos? — la mano joven apretó su miembro entre sus pantalones, le había desabrochado y metido su inquieta mano entre sus interiores para comenzar a masturbarlo

—Pensé que también tus boxers serían de dos colores—comentó Jason en tono de broma mientras repartía besos por la cara y cuello de Harvey

—Idiota—la palabra sonó a reclamo, Jason se detuvo un segundo, sintió y escuchó como le habrían el ziper—yo uso trusas…—dijo con una leve sonrisa el gangster, Jason se relajó más y continuo con su tarea, ahora acompañado del acompasado movimiento de la mano del exfiscal Dent.

El camino de ropas hasta la cama era bastante claro, chaqueta, pantalones, playeras sin manga, en la entrada los calcetines y zapatos solo dos prendas separaban a ambos hombres, Jason miró Harvey, el hermoso cuerpo que tenía y que era una fortuna que el ácido no hubiera tocado por completo, la mayoría de su pecho yacía intacto y el lugar de sus abdominales era fenomenal, hasta Bruce lo envidiaría— ¿Tan mal se ve? —le preguntaron al ex robin

—No, me encanta—Jason volvió a besarle y se dejó recostar en la cama con Dos caras encima suyo—además lo importante es cómo se siente— cuando su mano acarició sus piernas hasta los glúteos dio un respingo y se erizó por completo—y se siente genial.

—Calmado que aún no empieza— Harvey le quitó los boxers y descendió entre besos por esa selva llena de bellos púbicos hasta toparse de enfrente con el pene de Jason el cual a pesar de ser el primero que veía tan de cerca no pudo evitar llevárselo a la boca para succionar con vehemencia; entre besos y caricias entre las manos del joven que se perdían entre el cabello del matón de Gotham, Jason se retorcía de placer y Harvey gozaba por tener por fin manos que le acariciaran de esa forma.

Subió entre caricias y jadeos hasta el rostro de Jason el cual estaba ya casi desnudo, pero sin ropas si lo mirabas del cuello para abajo; a través de la máscara Jason podía ver la dudosa mirada de Harvey—Harvey Dent…

—Es mi nombre— el mencionado le acarició el rostro a Jason que asintió silenciosamente

—Jason Todd— el joven se retiró el antifaz y tomó la mano de Harvey para colocarla sobre su mejilla y besarla—un placer…

—El placer es mío— ahora Harvey le dio ese sensual beso mientras con su cintura hacia movimientos que excitaban más al menor y que entre jadeos y usando su manos y sus pies retiró la prenda que aun cubría a su fiscal.

—¡Maldición! — Jason dio un respingo y se tensó al sentir como algo se entrometía en su cuerpo—¡Agh! — "la primera vez siempre duele" le había dicho Tim en una ocasión semanas atrás, sonrió al recordar la cara que había puesto su hermano menor al responder la pregunta y decirle "¿Por qué?", Jason sonrío al recordar, si Tim hubiera sabido el por qué Jason le interrogaba no lo hubiera creido.

—¿Te sientes bien? — Harvey detuvo sus envestidas al ver las muecas de Jason

—Sí, se siente delicioso…

—Mientes — Harvey rió divertido, y Jason le acompaño en la ligera carcajada —debería tirar la moneda para decidir si sigo o me detengo — comentó Harvey mientras se movía en un vaivén que a Jason le sacaba muecas

—Si te sales para ir a buscar la puta moneda… ¡Te mato! —el rostro de Jason de momento se tornó en una mueca de placer y éxtasis, parece que el fiscal había tocado algo sensible en su interior—S… si…sigue asi… Harvey…así…

—Como quieras Jason…— arremetió nuevamente esta vez con más animos y con más caricias y besos que Jason recibía de buena gana mientras hacía lo mismo, había que admitir que se sentía bien que alguien dijera su nombre con tanta vehemencia y atenciones, Sonrió cuando sintió su cuerpo convulsionar y vaciarse.

Acabaron a la vez, como si llevaran meses de prácticas en esas vicisitudes amorosas, de dejaron caer en esa gran cama, que después de analizarla bien Jason notó que estaba dividida en dos colores por una línea vertical, y así estaban ambos dándose la espalda, Jason el el lado que era Blanco y Harvey en el negro.

—esto no puede serguir…—Dijo Jason en un tono serio mientras veía el vacío

—Me lo imagino…

—No lo imagines Dent…—Harvey se enojó por un momento, así que eso era todo, seguramente que había sido una especie de apuesta o curiosidad mal sana, maldito niño de murciélago—a mi me gustan las sabanas de un solo color…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando después de esa frase Jason se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Harvey en el centro de la cama y después abrazarse a el—¿Me seguirás espiando?

—Hasta en el baño… no quiero perder de mi vista esa maravilla—traviesamente Jason acaricio el miembro de Harvey que sonrió divertido

—¿Qué Dirá el arquero bocafloja?

—Probablemente querrá invitarte a jugar videojuegos— Jason se acomodó un poco mas—y después preguntara si puede unírsenos… —Harvey rió divertido para luego decir "es tentador, tiene lindo trasero"

—¿y Papá Bats?

Jason meditó, guardo silenció y suspiro con algo de complejidad y congoja, el cambio en los latidos del corazón de su niño murciélago fue notado por Harvey—¿Qué Dirá papa? …— meditó — seguro dirá que por que no te llevo a comer a casa…

—¿Lo harías? —Dijo Harvey divertido, Jason asintió y recibió un beso sobre la frente antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, era bueno encontrar a alguien tan parecido a él y más lograr que abandone las máscaras y marcas del pasado para intentar algo nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, supongo que lo que es desagradable para unos, es hermoso para otros… Jason tiene un nuevo amor, alguien poco común espero que Batman no se ponga algo roñoso con la elección de su niño encapuchado, pero bueno Jason es un niño grande y sabe lo que hace.

Mayo es mes de lluvias en mi ciudad (en teoría) y parece ser que tambien ha sido un mes de lluvia de ideas en cabeza, aquí les dejó una nueva locura de mi mente, y que es respuesta a lo que unas amigas me han pedido, muchas gracias por la inspiración chicas, espero que les guste.

Como siempre espero que el fic les hay gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado y que se animen a dejar un review o Pm, todos los comentarios son super bienvenidos, para todos los lecores buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de la hora en que lean esto, muchas buenas vibras, y que todos tengam Paz y bien, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


End file.
